


Day Off

by lumifuer



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, au au, general taking a day off, with a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: You’re the only person in the whole universe who can convince Hux to take a day off.





	Day Off

Laying on the blue couch in Hux’s quarters, you were reading the news and orders on your datapad. Tomorrow was already feeling very busy and you were beginning to think that your free time run out once you joined the ranks of the First Order.

The muffled sound of code being pressed in broke your train of thoughts and you looked away from the screen. The door slid open and you watched as Armitage marched in, still holding on to his usual pace and posture. You were following his movement as he took off his greatcoat and hang it neatly in the closet, making sure that it was perfectly straight. Then he took off that silly hat of his that was reserved for important meetings and speeches and you could swear that with every piece of his clothing gone, he was becoming more and more himself. Or at least the man you grew to love.

“Still working, my dearest?” he spoke with a small smile.

“Where did I get that from I wonder,” you teased, sitting up and allowing him to fall down on the free spot right next to you. “You’re exhausted Tidge.”

The words rolled off your tongue by themselves but you couldn’t help it. His pale face was drained and you noticed that even his beautiful green eyes were lacking their usual hue. You put down the datapad and placed your hands on his cheeks to which he responded with a loud sigh.

“You know there’s little I can do to change that,” he explained, taking one of your hands and placing a gentle kiss on your skin. His lips felt cold and you started to worry about his health more than ever.

“Take tomorrow off,” you pleaded, looking him directly into eyes. “For me.”

He was ready to brush the idea off but then he saw the concern in your gaze. “My love, I would do anything for you but I have to meet with Ren, this outgrown child and the officers–”

“Shut up or I’ll have to kiss you,” you cut him off.

“Is that a threat?” he chuckled.

“Depends,” you teased, “would it convince you to stay here with me for one whole day?”

The right corner of his mouth went up and you saw that he was considering the idea. It was tempting but his duties were always the priority. But maybe it was the highest time to switch the order of them?

He reached out for the datapad and tapped on the screen a few times before placing it back on the table and sending you a smug smile.

“It’s taken care of,” he assured you, “now, can I get the taste of the reward?”

You tilted your head and gladly allowed his lips to meet yours, your whole body trembling with anticipation for the upcoming day.


End file.
